


Love, Scott

by dearsam



Series: Love, Scott [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hotch has an admirer, M/M, Reid is more tech savvy than we could have guessed, anonymous emails, this might come across as slightly creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsam/pseuds/dearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Friday afternoon Hotch receives an ominous email from a stranger. Intrigued by the tone of it, he fails to report it (or have Garcia look into it) and decides to respond instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday, 17/04/2015, 14:15

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> Folks! Writers block is a pain, so instead of finishing that ruddy third chapter of Stay, I have something new instead. Sorry...  
> So, I read Dear John (again!) and felt mighty inspired by it.

_„And what about online dating?“_   
_„Really?“_   
_“Bad idea.”_

**[Season 10 – Amelia Porter]**

  
  
Friday, 17/04/2015, 14:15

Dear Aaron,

I like seeing you in that shirt. It looks lovely on you. But you have been losing weight – please look after yourself. Maybe you should consider getting some takeout from your favourite Chinese restaurant? Wrap up early tonight; it’s Friday after all. No one expects you to stay until 10 PM _every_ day, you know.  
  
Love, Scott


	2. Friday, 17/04/2015, 23:53

Friday, 17/04/2015, 23:53

 

Scott, 

Several things I know for sure:

1\. You seem to have stalker-ish tendencies. Please see someone about this. 

2\. You are good with computers. Very good. I had someone check your email address and it led us nowhere. This leaves me worried and, I am slightly ashamed to admit, intrigued. I also know that this was not an attempt to hack into our servers, so this truly has to be about me. 

3\. I assume that we have worked together, and possibly still do, at least sporadically. You have to work in the same building as I do, at the very least. The same floor seems more likely, however. 

I will simply assume that Scott is not your real name. I will also assume that, for now, this is your way of getting in touch with me because you are too shy to do it any other way. It may be the two glasses of wine I had tonight, but I'll play your game for now. 

Tell me about yourself, Scott. I think you owe me that. 

Aaron


	3. Saturday, 18/04/2015, 11:37

Saturday, 18/04/2015, 11:37

Dear Aaron, 

I must confess: I was worried that I would not hear from you. I am aware that my way of contacting you is... odd at best. I thank you for 'playing my game', for however long you choose. 

To honor your request, I want to tell you a few things about myself. 

I am a few years your junior. I like to sit and observe, which is a bonus in our line of work. I can be extremely patient, if need be, and don't mind waiting for something that's worth waiting for. My comfort zone does not always include other people, but I am learning to get there. I can be charming, or so I have been told. My belief is that kindness makes the world go round, so I try to live by that. 

I have a past that's ugly, but found a family when I moved here. I love my job, and the fact that it allows me to change something.  
Saturday is my favourite day of the week. Scones are my go-to treat, but only if they come from that British bakery in town. I volunteer on Sundays. 

When we first met a few years ago, you were a different man. You used to smile a lot more, and didn't try to guard your emotions as much as you do today. I think I like past You just as much as I like current You. (I would like to see you smile more often though.)  
You have a thing for spinach pizza, you listen to the Beatles when you need cheering up, and the photos of your son in your office keep some of the monsters away. 

I like spinach, too. 

Love, Scott


	4. Sunday, 19/04/2015, 14: 29

Sunday, 19/04/2015, 14: 29

 

Scott,

As a profiler, I do have to wonder - what does it say about you that you tell me things about myself when I asked you to talk about _yourself_?   
I find you more and more intriguing... not that I would ever admit that to anyone, especially my colleagues. I suspect that they would have a right field day if they were to find out that I am indulging my own stalker like this. Really, I should know so much better than this. And yet I don't.

So, we have met before. And you know what the inside of my office looks like. Unless that was just a lucky, or educated, guess? I suppose that wouldn't be too hard. Half the Bureau knows what happened to my family, so it wouldn't be that difficult to guess that I keep pictures of my son in my office. As any father would, naturally. But you're right: they do keep the monsters away.

So, your favourite day of the week was yesterday. How did you spend it? How do you usually spend your weekends?   
  
For the sake of full disclosure: I'm a home buddy whenever I can be. Well, unless my son needs to get out (which is pretty much every weekend that I'm home). I like the odd glass of wine in front of the fire. If I had a fireplace, so make that the odd glass of wine. I have recently taken up reading again. That sounds odd, doesn't it? What I mean is that I usually drown in work, so I take files home with me to finish reports or consultations. I still do that now, but I force myself to read a bit every night. And by God, I have no idea why I'm volunteering all this information to you.

Today I'm on my own. My boy is visiting family, so I'm left to clean and cook and... work, mostly.

Scott, if you had chosen a more direct approach, I think I might have asked you out on a date pretty much straight away. Or maybe I'm just desperate.   
  
Tell me about that British bakery? I don't think I've ever had a scone...

 

Aaron

 


	5. Sunday, 19/04/2015, 20:02

Sunday, 19/04/2015, 20:02

Dear Aaron,

every time I see that you have replied, my heart skips a tiny beat. I couldn't, and wouldn't, blame you if you were to send the force of the entire Bureau after me.   
But let me say that my intentions are good, honestly.   
As you guessed in your first email, I am too shy to approach you in person, so I am hoping that this is a platform I can be myself on.

I spent most of yesterday outside, actually. That's not a very typical thing to do for me. I don't dislike the outdoors, I just don't spend as much time out as I should, I guess. One of the reasons for that may be the fact that my skin and the sun don't like each other too much.   
Anyway, I sat in the park, basically picnicking by myself, and read. Oh, and I had a scone!

Speaking of which... I cannot believe you have never had a scone? Are you serious? I suppose you have never been to the UK then?   
Oh, Aaron, we need to change that. The scone part, mind you.

But it's been said that, like with croissants, they taste much better in Britain. You may have to find a way to judge that for yourself one day. In the meantime, try the bakery in Georgetown, if you want. As all feds, you probably prefer coffee most of the time, but try their tea as well, if you have a moment.

People don't really ask me out on a date. I promise I'm less creepy than I make myself look with these emails, but I'm just... not everybody's type. I talk too fast and too much when it's least appropriate, and I'm certainly not handsome enough to make up for that. I am weird, frankly. Guys like you don't want to take guys like me out. But that's okay, I don't mind. You're still talking to me.

Love,  
Scott

PS: I wasn't trying to talk myself down. It's simply how I see myself. At least in comparison to you.

 


	6. Monday, 20/04/2015, 00:32

Monday, 20/04/2015, 00:32

Scott,

I'm angry with you. You see, it's sometime past midnight, my boy has been tucked in, and here I am, in bed, thinking about you.   
Not an indecent kind of thinking, more like an... awareness of your existence as part of my life?   
  
And that doesn't really make sense, does it, because I still don't know nearly enough about you. Hell, I don't even know how old you are, or what color your eyes are, or how you take your coffee. But apparently my mind has decided that I know enough about you to start thinking about you in the middle of the night.

I think I might just be really tired.   
Good night, Scott.

  
Aaron


	7. Wednesday, 22/04/2015, 23:37

Wednesday, 22/04/2015, 23:37

 

Dear Aaron,

I'm sorry for taking so long with this, but something came up.   
  
I thought about you too, for what it's worth. But then, I do that a lot.   
  
I'm not feeling well at the moment, so you'll be rid of me for a while.   
  
Love,   
Scott


	8. Wednesday, 22/04/2015, 23:40

Wednesday, 22/04/2015, 23:40

Scott, 

I have to admit that I was getting worried.   
Are you okay? Truly, I mean... Are you okay? 

Take good care of yourself.

Aaron 

PS: Let's not overanalyse my response time.


	9. Thursday, 23/04/2015, 12:11

Thursday, 23/05/2015, 12:11

Dear Aaron, 3 Minutes? 3 MINUTES?? How can I not overanalyse this?

[NOT SENT]

 

Dear Aaron,

Can you come over, please?

I'm craving so badly that I can hardly think straight and I know you can help with that.

[NOT SENT]

 

Dear Aaron,

Thank you for your concern. I am fine. Or at least I will be.

It's just a sort of cold, I'll be back on my feet in no time at all.

Love,

Scott

[SENT]


	10. Thursday, 23/04/2015, 23:29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to thank you all for your comments and love for the story. I'm glad so many of you seem to be enjoying it!

Thursday, 23/04/2015, 23:29

 

Dear Scott,

I am thinking of you. Please get well soon.   
  
And please do check in with me to let me know you are, hopefully, getting better, yes?

 

Aaron

[SENT]  
  
  


Dear Scott,

 

I have been watching my team these last few days to determine whether you are one of them. But their behaviour has been so consistent that it would be hard to imagine you are.   
  
In any case, no matter who you are, I want you to know that it's okay. I understand that you are shy, and I get that you may not want to approach me directly.   
I'm still a little creeped out by your persona, I'll freely admit that, but it's alright.   
  
I'm glad you got in touch with me.   
I'm glad you let me get to know you.

Love,   
Aaron

 

[SAVED]


	11. Friday, 24/04/2015, 00:39

Friday, 24/04/2015, 00:39

Dear Aaron,

I might regret this email in the morning, but I am up anyway, so I might as well share what is on my mind right now.   
  
The first time we met, you made me feel as if I was the only person in the world. Despite the chaos around us, you took your time in listening and responding to my request.   
I think it is this sincerity that made me stop and look back time and again over the years.   
  
I was so sure that I wouldn't get anywhere with these emails. I was certain you'd report me, and I would have accepted that. (You had, and still have, every right to report me, we both know that.) But again, you listened.   
  
I don't label myself. I don't necessarily identify as one orientation or another, or do I care about such things.   
It's been all about you for a long time now.   
  
_Love_ ,

Scott


	12. Saturday, 25/04/2015, 12:16

Saturday, 25/04/2015, 12:16

 

Dear Aaron,

I am sorry for that last email. I shouldn't have sent it, as I thought. My filters don't work too well when I'm ill and tired.

Can we just pretend that you never got it and move on? I would appreciate that very much indeed.

So, how has your week been? Any good cases that you are allowed to talk about?

 

Love,

Scott


	13. Sunday, 26/04/3015, 00:20

Sunday, 26/04/3015, 00:20

Dear Scott,

Will you believe me if I tell you how sorry I am? Because I really am so very sorry.

We just got back home from a case and I didn't have a chance to reply to you before. I know that technically I don't need to make excuses for the job. You know the job, or at least a part of it. But I want (need!) you to know that I didn't keep you waiting on purpose.

On the contrary; I find that whenever I can't write to you, I miss it.

Don't be shy. That sounds like a kind of futile thing to say in our current situation, but still. Don't be shy.

I want to know more about you; I want to understand why you chose me of all people that could have piqued your interest. Thank you for being so honest.

How is that cold coming along? Are you feeling any better?

My son will be at a friend's house for a few hours tomorrow morning, so I will use that time to try out that bakery you mentioned.

Would you like to join me for breakfast there? 10 am?

Feel free to just come along, or not. Whatever you feel like.

Love,

Aaron


	14. Sunday, 26/04/2015, 14:28

Sunday, 26/04/2015, 14:28

 

Dear Aaron,

I could pretend that I didn't get your email until just now, but that wouldn't be true.

I did get it. As a matter of fact I read it last night, a few minutes after you'd sent it, and didn't get any sleep because I was trying to decide whether or not to come. I wanted to, to be honest. And I did.   
  
There. I did come. You just didn't see me. But I saw you - I do so love seeing you on your days off.   
Anyway, so I came, and I stood behind a tree, and I tried to talk myself into going in there, but I couldn't. See, you might not know who I am yet, but everything will fall into place as soon as you see me. I am not ready to see the respect for me leave you. And this would happen, without a doubt.

I left after a few minutes, as soon as you had something to eat, and I have cursed myself ever since. I'm sorry.

I _am_ sorry.

Love,  
Scott

 


	15. Sunday, 26/04/2015, 16:14

Sunday, 26/04/2015, 16:14

Dear Scott, 

I won't pretend that I wasn't disappointed when you didn't show up this morning.   
But I also won't pretend that I don't understand your reasons for not coming. 

I'm not going to try to talk you into meeting me.   
But know that I won't lose any respect for you. Heck, I still have no real clue who you are, but I still know this to be true. 

I refuse to find it creepy that you watched me, by the way. As a matter of fact it's rather adorable.   
Next time let me do the same. Deal?

Love,  
Aaron


	16. Monday, 27/04/2015, 20:16

Monday, 27/04/2015, 20:16

 

Dear Aaron,

Deal. I think.   
At least eventually there will be a meeting, that much I can promise you.

Rumor has it that your team has been called into a big case. Good luck.   
Please stay safe and let me know when you're back?

Love,   
Scott


	17. Saturday, 02/05/2015, 14:51

Saturday, 02/05/2015, 14:51

Dear Aaron, 

you won't read this message for quite some time but I really need to talk to you anyway. Especially now. 

You closed the case two days ago... and you have been in hospital for two days now. As a matter of fact you have been in a coma for two days now. 

When I found out about your condition, I stopped breathing for a minute. I've known you, at least in theory, for a number of years now. I know that you got hurt time and again. We all do. But never anything like this. 

Last night there was a window of 10 minutes when your whole team went out to eat before some of them came back, and I was there. I sat with you for 10 minutes, and all the things I can't even tell you about on here, I told you then. 

Please wake up. Please wake up. 

Love, Scott


	18. Sunday, 03/05/2015, 16:07

Sunday, 03/05/2015, 16:07

Dear Aaron,

I miss you. The witty questions and the subtle sarcasm you meet my emails with. The fact that you are well and healthy; I do miss that especially. 

Not that there is a single positive thing about this situation, but I think -hope- it would make you proud to see how open and honest I am with you every time I sit by your bedside now. And maybe you do hear all the things I say to you?   
Of course that would mean I would have to make a run for it as soon as you wake up again. 

Wake up, Aaron. 

Love,   
Scott


	19. Tuesday, 05/05/2015, 17:32

Tuesday, 05/05/2015, 17:32

Dear Aaron,

There is no scientific evidence to support the thesis that coma patients are aware of their surroundings. 

And because I rely on science for most things in my life, the only thing I can do is ask you nicely: Please, please come back. Open your eyes. Your family is waiting for you. Agent Garcia spends every waking minute by your side, and whenever your team can, they join her there. I steal a few moments in between, when no one else is around. 

Jack has been in every day, and I sincerely hope you hear the things he tells you. If not for me or anyone else, do come back for your son. 

Love,   
Scott


	20. Wednesday, 06/05/2015, 22:51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I know we all want Aaron back, but stick with me for a little while longer, okay?

Wednesday, 06/05/2015, 22:51

Dear Aaron,

okay, I get it.   
You need time to heal. You need your rest. And we all want you to get that rest. Especially me.   
~~And preferably at my place, so I can look after you.~~ And preferably at home, where you would be a lot more comfortable than at the hospital.   
  
But yesterday we almost lost you. Your vitals were so bad, and there was a full room of doctors panicking until everything stabilized.   
My point stands, however: It's time to wake up. You've had your rest. You've had plenty of time with me sitting by your side in the middle of the night confessing the most humiliating things to you. Agent Rossi promised you a lavish dinner party at his place, Agent Jareau has set her mind on making sure that there will be less work for you, Agents Reid and Morgan swore not to break away from the team ever again on a case, and Agent Garcia might be preparing to collect a few stars from the sky to convince you to come back. Oh, and I think Agent Prentiss has put in for a transfer to come back to Quantico. 

And me? As soon as you open your eyes, I'll make reservations for us. Dinner, breakfast, a midnight snack... I don't care.

 _Much love_ ,

Scott


	21. Thursday, 07/05/2015, 15:01

Thursday, 07/05/2015, 15:01

Dear Scott, 

Dinner, midnight snacks and breakfast, all in one go. I'm taking you up on this just as soon as my son has had his fill of cuddles. 

Thank you for staying.   
I'll see you soon, okay?

Love,   
Aaron


	22. Wednesday, 12/05/2015, 00:07

Wednesday, 12/05/2015, 00:07

 ~~My~~ Dear Aaron,

the last few days have been a constant battle of wanting to check up on you every couple hours and wanting to give you the time and space you and Jack need right now. I have reached my breaking point. I give up. Here I am. And I am _so_ glad that you are finally awake.   
  
And mortified. I wish I could take at least half of the emails I sent you back, but alas.   
At least it led us to dinner. That was a promise and I intend to stick to my word.   
  
Word has it that you are due back at work next week. Which, if I may add, is far too soon, considering everything that you have been through. You'll at least take it easy, yes?

So. Dinner. You name the time and the place, and I'll be there. I might be ashamed and mortified, and hoping for the ground to swallow me up, but I'll be there.   
  
Love,

Scott


	23. Wednesday, 13/05/2015, 15:46

Wednesday, 13/05/2015, 15:46

 

Dear Scott,

Tonight, 7 pm. Sound good to you?

Meet me at Yuqing's Place in DC.

You obviously know what I look like, and somehow I have a feeling that I won't have much trouble recognizing you either.

 

Much love,

Aaron

  
Ps: It goes without saying that you are not allowed to chicken out this time.


	24. Wednesday, 13/05/2015, 22:26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, your comments are just so wonderful.   
> I don't make much use of this Chapter Notes thing here, because I thought that especially with a story like this, you just want to jump right into the chapter, but this one needs a few words.
> 
> I love this story. I think (hope!) that for all its OOC-ness, I stayed true to Spencer's sweet, kind, lovable, kinda weird and Hotch's uptight-but-charming, strict, sorta traditional characters. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your enthusiasm for this story. Much love to you :)

Wednesday, 13/05/2015, 22:26

 

Spencer,

please see the email below. All the best.

  
Aaron

 

\----- Forwarded Message -----

FROM:     Mateo Cruz  
TO:         Aaron Hotchner  
DATE:     Wednesday, May 13th, 2015, 22:02  
SUBJECT: Reassignment Spencer Reid   
  
Hotch,

Agent Reid's reassignment will be through by Monday morning. Please come to my office first thing to discuss the details.

Cruz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going by your comments, it certainly is not what you all were hoping for. Nor me. I'm sorry if this last chapter is a bit of a let down, but I needed to give myself something to work on for the sequel that their story has been screaming for all this time.


	25. Unsent drafts from Wednesday, 13/05/2015

Unsent drafts from Wednesday, 13/05/2015

 

22:00

Spencer,

I am so mad at you. And humiliated, God. God. You could have _talked_ to me for God's sake! Why didn't you talk to me?

 

[SAVED]

  
22:01

Spencer, I'm sorry that I ran out just like that. Despite everything, I shouldn't have done that.

[SAVED]

  
22:04

I thought it could be you. I mean, I didn't know, but I always figured it might be, you know? And my reaction had nothing to do with disappointment, no matter what it might look like now. It wasn't about that at all. If anything, I probably would have been more disappointed if it hadn't been you.  
  
God, I make no sense whatsoever anymore.

[SAVED]

  
22:11

Spencer,

I keep thinking about your request. I would hate to let you go, despite everything that has happened between us. You're still a vital member of the team. Not to mention a part of our family.

[SAVED]


	26. Monday, 18/05/2015, 13:15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, dear heartbroken friends, this chapter of our story shall conclude. But fret not! We all know that Aaron and Spencer are clearly meant to be...

Monday, 18/05/2015, 13:15

Agent Hotchner, 

I want to take this opportunity to thank you for letting me be a part of your team for all these years.  
To say that it has been a great privilege would be an understatement. 

I won't be able to appropriately convey my gratitude for all that you and the team have done for me, so this note will have to suffice. 

I apologize for all the inconvenience I caused you. 

Spencer Reid


End file.
